


Going with the waves

by ssantisheep



Series: PJO!BoB AU [2]
Category: Band of Brothers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I have at least two other that are waiting, I'm very busy, M/M, also there is a shark, but he is nice, but heeeh, finally a new ficlet from this universe, have this one, it's really cute, just a lot of fluff, so here, yes - Freeform, youhou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come one, there is someone I want you to meet!” Webster is obviously very excited about it. Joe not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going with the waves

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the PJO/BoB crossover. Still beta'd by my sister. Thanks a lot sis!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come one” Web said as he dragged Joe with him.

“There is someone I want you to meet!”

Joe was not as excited as the other expected because, right now, they were walking towards the beach, and Joe was terrified that _somehow_ Web thought it would be a wonderful idea for Joe to meet his Dad (who also happened to be Joe’s uncle, which probably means their relationship was incestuous on some levels, but when you were dealing with Gods you tend to overlook this kind of things).

Surprisingly perhaps Joe didn’t want to end up transformed as a fish by the father of his incredibly good-looking boyfriend. A father who was a deity. And a very powerful one too.

He still let himself be dragged though, mostly because Web might be pretty but he also had some strength and fighting would be useless. Also the son of the Ocean was very determined.

“You know maybe we could do that later.” _Or never_. He had at least tried. But Webster had already his feet in the water and well… it was game over at this point.

Seconds later, Joe was slowly going deeper and deeper in the ocean, as an oxygen bubble surrounded his head. At some point Webster nudged him and pointed upwards where the sun was drawing mosaic on the surface of the sea. It was pretty.

Then the current that was moving them forward disappear and they stopped. In the middle of the ocean. Web was looking expectantly around and Joe relaxed a bit when he didn’t see any palace around. No palace meant no Poseidon barging through here, right?

Then he could see that something quite big was coming in their direction. As the thing was coming closer, Joe could say, with certainty, that this thing looked pretty much like a shark, a big shark.

“Um… Web… Can you… Web?”

The fucker looked like a five years old at Christmas. The shark came barreling toward them and Joe could see the headlines already “two teens ate by a shark” except… Well except the shark was _nuzzling_ Webster and Web was _petting_ him and… _the fuck?_

“Joe I present you Shakespeare. Shakespeare I present you Joe.”

The son of Demeter stayed silent processing.

Then: “Wait you have a shark as a pet??”

“Yes.” Web replied like it was fucking normal. _Couldn’t you have picked a Pegasus_ he thought briefly.

“Do you want to pet him?”

“I like my hands where they are, thank you very much.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s not going to maim you.” And he had the nerve to roll his eyes, like between the two of them, _Liebgott_ was the one losing his mind.

“He is a shark. I mean I know you are the son of the God of ocean and all but… SHARK!” he was still eying the giant beast (who was swimming around and head-butting Web every so often for a pat on the head) feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

“He is not going to maim you because he likes me and I like you.”

Web was blushing and Joe wanted to tease him but, then the shark was head-butting him and he was thinking about death and how miserable it would be if he die now, in the fucking sea, far away from his mother’s kingdom.

“Come on Joe, _try_.” And web had his beautiful expressive blue eyes fixed on him, and really he’d rather not pissed him off while he was surrounded by water.

He gave a tentative caress on the shark head. It was actually smoother that what he thought and the shark rubbed against him, pleased. And, oh, look! He still had his hand.

“Okay. It’s kind of cool.”

Then something occurred to him. “Wait when did you meet him? You were stuck at least 20 years in this semi-state of living? When did you end up with a pet?”

“Shark lives longer than we though. I met him before... the quest and when I came back I dive here and he was there. He had been waiting for my return the whole time.”

_Talk about dedication._

“And how did you met him?”

“I save him from a fisher’s net.”

At Joe raised eyebrow he added: “Sharks are very important for the sea ecosystem; it’s my job as Poseidon’s son to protect it. So I save creature from fisher‘s net. Most of the times it’s magical creatures, because well… We can’t let the humans get them right? But sometimes it’s sharks and other animals.”

_David Webster savior of creature from the sea_. Joe snorted. That does sound like something he would do.

The shark was still swimming around but seems to be bored and after a last pat from Web he left them.

“Why did you want me to meet him?”

“Well you showed me you carnivorous plant so… I don’t know I thought I could show you something too?”

Show was a nice word. Joe had forced Webster to host his plants because the other of the Demeter’s cabin disagrees with the music used for helping the plant grows. (He still swears that rock is the best solution and not Chopin or Beethoven. Dick wasn’t exactly mad at him but the others were, so he had to find a solution. And he did have a boyfriend who lived alone in his cabin, so everyone was happy!)

He looked around again. It was peaceful down here. No screams or shoot. He even had a fake sensation of security. Like nothing could touch them here.

“Did you ever want to go to your father’s place?”

Web seems thoughtful for a moment. “No. I wanted to for a while but… I mean he has a wife and other sons…. I’m not sure I’ll be welcomed here. Probably not in fact.”

He shrugged and Joe held him tighter. Demeter doesn’t have a husband and it was something less to worry about. She had many half-blood children but she was not cheating anyone. Poseidon thought… He leaned closer and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

Web turned his head quickly, surprised.

“Come on we are not often alone right?”

Everybody knows for them, but still it was difficult to have special moment when you are surrounded by dozens of other kids determined to embarrass you. (So maybe it’s his fault for becoming friend with Luz, Skip and the like, but still he would appreciate it if they stopped wolf-whistling and making crude remark when he was with his boyfriend. Even worse, Webster was easily embarrassed and always reverted in his awkward-shy cell _every time_.)

He leant to get another kiss and there was a split second when he thought Webster was going to push him away but he met him halfway and that was a _good_ kiss. Web sighed in his mouth and wrapped his arms around him. At some point the oxygen bubble had expand to encompass the both of them. He was getting a little handsy when Webster pushed him away red as a tomato.

“What?”

“Hum… We’re in the ocean…”

“Yeah I had noticed.”

“I’m pretty sure my father can feel everything that is happening right now.”

Oh. _Oh_. Well.

“Okay… So maybe it’s time to return to camp?”

“Yes. Yes I think it’s time.”

So once again Web used his magic to get them back to the shore. Joe was a little disappointed (would they ever be able to pass second base one day? He really needed to ask Winters how he managed to slip away from the Demeter’s cabin every single night. That was a skill he needed obviously.)

When they resurface on the beach Luz and Perco were there. Leering at them.

“Took a little trip down there? “

“Shut up.” He answered squeezing Webster’s hand. He was not going to let them ruined this perfect moment.

The two looked at each other and Joe could feel something was going to happen.

After watching them for a few seconds, Luz stood up a little straighter and with a great air of seriousness asked:

“So is it really better under the sea? _Are they really devotin' full time to floatin_ '” and he started singing the song.

_Oh gods_ Joe thought. He groaned. Perco joined too and they were hollering the lyrics so badly. All the camp could probably heard them at this point. He was scared that Web would either not understand the reference (when was the last time he saw a movie?) or that he would be somewhat offended (you never know with him) but then he started laughing and laughing. There were tears in his eyes and that was the most beautiful sound and sight Joe had heard/seen for a while.

He relaxed somehow and laughed too.

“You two are annoying bastard.” But he lacked the usual heat.

Web calmed down a bit and smiled at him.

Then kissed him. While people were looking.

“So… Best date ever?” he asked with a smirk. _The asshole_ Joe thought fondly.

“Yeah. Best date ever.” And he joined the stupid singing too.

 

THE END


End file.
